Christmas present - Nalu Oneshot!
by Lucyheartflawless
Summary: Summary: Natsu has feelings towards Lucy and so does her for him. Will be the mistletoe able to connect their feelings?


**Summary:** _Natsu has feelings towards Lucy and so does her for him. Will be the mistletoe able to connect their feelings?_

Snow fell steadily on the floor of Magnolia, the city began to mingle with the Christmas harmony; decorations on the houses, lit fireplaces, gifts. Lucy was getting used to this. While she was walking through the cold snow with her hands in her pockets she smiled at a family within a store, buying gifts. This made her stop and watch the snow from heaven.

—Christmas, huh? —She told herself as she looked at the sky with nostalgia.

Lucy kept going, hugging her body, the snow was beginning to feel more and more. She is dying to get home and start and warm up. She opened the door of her apartment, she stopped to think that Natsu will probably be there waiting to welcome her home. She sighed. There was no one. Perhaps it was better like this.

She made sure to close the window to warm up. She undressed and went into the tub, leaving her body covered with warm water and started wonder what her friends would be doing. Probably they are celebrating, giving gifts, it's how Fairy tail celebrates christmas. — She buried her face in the water —Her friends wouldn't want to see her in that way. After a few minutes, she wrapped her body in a towel and left the bathroom.

—N-Natsu? — Lucy's face turned red. Natsu was sitting on her bed, staring at her.

—Yo, Lucy! — Natsu raised his hand making a greeting, and with that typical smile from ear to ear.

—H-How did you get here? —Lucy noticed the window was intact.

—There is always a first time. — Natsu smiled and pointed to the door.

—I could have been naked! —Lucy took clothes from her closet and shut the bathroom door.

—Oh, come on, Lucy! That's nothing! —Natsu replied from the other side.

—A-Anyway … W-What are you doing here? —Lucy asked flushed from the other side.

—It's Christmas, Lucy. —Natsu said.

—I know. —Lucy replied softly.

—We are all in the guild and … I was waiting for you. —Natsu replied lowering his voice. Lucy finished dressing, discouraged, she left the bathroom.

— Listen, Natsu. I … —Lucy was interrupted by Natsu.

—Everone is waiting! —Natsu took her hand pulling her toward the door.

—I'm sorry… I don' want to go. —Lucy released her hand. Natsu looked at her surprised.

—W-What? ..Are you sick? Because if so .. —Natsu stopped to see Lucy's eyes.

—I don't want to ruin Christmas. It's okay, go with them. — Lucy gave a fake smile.

—Lucy, please. Come with me. —Natsu took her waist and suddenly, hugged her.

—F-Fine.. —Lucy ran her hands through Natsu's back as she nodded blushing.

Lucy took a coat, boots till her knees, decided to let her hair down, still, walking she felt as if her bones were going to be frozen. Her teeth began to chatter and lowered and raised her hands in her arms. Her nose began to turn red. Natsu looked at her, without much to say.

—H-Hey … Lucy —Natsu broke the silence where only the chattering teeth of Lucy were making sound.

— W-W-What …I-I-Is the matter? —Lucy said as her teeth were doing an annoying noise.

—I can warm you up, know? —Natsu passed his arm through Lucy's shoulders. She felt the heat from him.

—N-N-No need to… worry … W-We are…A-A-Almost …- Lucy said with a slight blush on her cheeks as Natsu watched the cold breath coming out of her mouth when speaking.

—Are you sure? Come on, Lucy. —Natsu got closer to her.

—R-Really it is not necessary! — Lucy jerked Natsu away, leaving him bewildered. Natsu looked disappointed.

—I-Im sorry. —Natsu walked faster.

—N-N-Natsu…W-Wait..— Lucy was interrupted. Without realizing it, they were at the gates of the guild.

—You're going to have fun, right? —Natsu acted as if nothing had happened, to which Lucy just looked embarrassed.

When Lucy entered the guild, she felt comfortable. Indeed, all her friends were in the guild. Laughing, drinking, being with family. As she walked, she set out to see the decorations and she was sure that Mira had put all mistletoes around the guild. It was decorated with bells and gifts at the foot of a tree. Then he remembered that he had not bought any gifts.

—¡Lu-Chan, Merry christmas! —Levy approached with two glasses in her hands, holding one to the newcomer.

—Merry Christmas, Levy —Lucy said taking the goblet.

—We thought you were not coming, are you okay? —Erza came up with her arms closed.

—Everything is alright. The cold isn't doing me good. —Lucy took off her coat and put it on a table.

—Christmas, eh? —Gray approached. As usual, he was wearing nothing but a pair of pants.

—You don't know how much I envy you right now, Gray. —Lucy sighed.

—The cold doesn't bother Juvia neither. —Juvia approached, smiling.

—At any rate, Natsu is a good fireplace, don't you think? —Cana gave Lucy a friendly hello as she held her glass.

—That is not funny. By the way, where is Gildarts? —Lucy asked, looking around in search of the father of her friend.

—Oh, come on! No need to worry about that old, plus, I've wished him a merry Christmas through my letters. —Cana Smiled.

—I see. —Lucy smiled.

—Lucy-san … Have you seen Charle? —Wendy went to Lucy.

—No, neither Happy …— Lucy was interrupted.

—Happy has hours trying to get Charle under the mistletoe with him —Wendy saud with a drop in the hundred.

—¿E-Eh …? —Lucy replied imagining them.

—I think it's time to open presents, don't you think? —The master came up with a drink in his hand.

—Aye! —The guild shouted in joy, except for one.

All members of Fairy Tail, approached to the great tree full of good wishes and many gifts. However, Lucy was left behind, since she had not bought any gifts. Each began to open their presents, Juvia gave Gray a pendant with the initials of his father and his mother, for his part, Gray gave her a scarf. Gajeel gave a book to Levy, she gave him a guitar with his name. Natsu had received a glass Christmas ball from Happy, Natsu gave him a stuffed fish. However, there were four presents under the tree.

—Four gifts?..—Natsu looked at everyone, they all had their gifts. Then a image of Lucy smiling crossed through his mind.

—Lucy! —Everyone shouted.

—E-Eh …? —Lucy was startled when everyone shouted her name.

—You haven't opened a gift, have you? —Natsu got closer to Lucy.

—It's that … I didn't …— Lucy looked down at the floor, her hands shaking.

—What's going on? —Natsu took Lucy's shaking hands.

—I have not bought any gifts. —Lucy raised her face and replied without looking into his eyes.

—Fool. —Natsu gave a small bump on the head.

—Ouch! —Lucy cried.

—It's not about gifts, Lucy. —Erza came with her gift in the hands.

—No matter if you don't have a gift for us right now. —Gray came up with his.

—For us, the most important thing is that you're here, Lucy-san —Wendy smiled hers.

—That's Christmas. —Juvia smiled.

—G-Guys…—Lucy smiled.

—And now that all the gifts have been delivered, everybody raise your globet —The master took his globet.

All were prepared to finally desire everyone a Merry Christmas. All raised their glasses and began with the words

—Merry…— Lucy smiled while everyone was celebrating. However, she was stunned as she saw Alzack, Bisca and Asuka laughing among themselves. —Christmas! -All shouted in unison, a globet fell. Everyone turned to the place of the sound. Lucy had dropped her globet. She was crying.

—I-Im…Sorry..—Lucy ducked and began to pick up the pieces of the cup.

—Hey, it's okay. Let me help you. —Natsu approached and knelt but when he put his hand on a piece of glass, Lucy pulled his hand away.

—I-I shouldn't have…come — Lucy cut her finger. Nats saw as the tears fell to the ground and blood gushed from her finger.

—You're bleeding, stop! —Natsu took her by the shoulders. And Lucy lifted her face

—Leave me alone! —Lucy abruptly removed his hands from her shoulders and she stood. Natsu did not move. He didn't understand what was happening.

—Lucy, wait! Where are you going? —Gray caught her as she walked to the door.

—I'm sorry for ruining… Christmas … — Lucy turned and continued walking.

—What the hell is wrong with you?! —Natsu yelled, while Lucy stood in short.

—Natsu! —Erza put a hand on his chest.

— Why can't you celebrate Christmas with us?! —Natsu abruptly removed Erza's hand from his chest.

—You don't … understand …— Lucy kept walking.

—I could understand if you explain me…Trust me Lucy! —Natsu got closer and yelled. He was angry.

—You think you're the right person to talk about trust, Natsu? —Lucy looked at him with tears streaming down and ran away.

—W-Wait! —Natsu yelled. But she didn't stop. Natsu was about to follow her.

—Don't! —The master yelled and stood among between the gates.

—Move, old man! —Natsu stopped.

—If you go now, you'll make it worse —The master looked down.

—What are you talking about? —Natsu looked into his eyes.

—Natsu-san … I think you should wait for Lucy-san to calm down. —Wendy said softly.

—She is most likely have returned home. Don't worry, tomorrow you both can fix things. —Erza put a hand on his shoulder.

The guild tensed. Mira picked up the pieces of glass from the cup, while the others were sitting. Nobody said a word. Natsu was sitting alone, staring at the door. Suddenly, the guild members yawned, and began to go to their houses. Happy went first. Natsu decided to take a look at Lucy's room.

While on his way, his gaze on the floor. He thought a thousand and one ways to apologize for the way he had treated her. She was right. He wasn't the indicated to talk about trust because he had left her without explaining much. He felt guilty and the cold snow fell incessantly.

When he arrived at her apartment, he rose to her window, expecting to find her sleeping but she wasn't The window was closed. But that didn't stop him. Natsu broke the window and fell above her bed. She wasn't there. Natsu looked out, it was very cold and had spent two hours, she didn't take her coat.

—Where are you, Lucy?! —He started to get frustrated.

He had walked Magnolia without finding a clue. With snow, it was difficult to follow her scent. He returned to her room in case she has returned, but she had not returned. Natsu began to panic, thinking that she would never return. He was standing in her room without knowing what to do, he clenched his fists, it was all his fault, he shouldn't have shouted her like that.

—I'm an idiot! —Natsu began to mourn.

Natsu began to search for anything that could give him a clue about her. Before leaving her room for the second time, he saw an old photo of Lucy with her parents, her father helped her put the snowman nose while her mother was staring at them.

—… W-What i have…done? —Natsu's tears fell on the portrait. He saved the picture and started to look for her. Now he knew the reason, he wanted to apologize.

As he walked to the tomb of her parents, Natsu's feet were moving faster and faster while he was imagining how she was doing. Natsu dressed as usual, the cold didn't affect him, but Lucy, her body would not last so long. When Natsu got there, sure enough, she was there. She was sitting in the snow, her hair hiding her back, but he was sure that she had no coat.

—Merry …Christmas…Dad..Mom — Lucy once again told to the grave while crying. In her mind, she began to remember the Christmases she spent with them.

—Lucy … —Natsu came with soft footsteps, looking down.

—I thought i told you to leave me alone. —Lucy said with a pain in her heart.

—Lucy, listen, please. —Natsu stood beside her.

— I don't want .— Lucy replied. Natsu gave a long sigh and sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her, putting her hair aside, and hugged her.

—W-What are you doing?! —Lucy started to fight.

—They've spent three hours. You must be dying of cold. —Natsu hugged her stronger.

—That isn't your problem. —Lucy replied loosening. It felt warm.

—Don't be stubborn. Stay calm. —Natsu clasped his hands on her abdomen so she couldn't escape.

—¿N-Nat …—Lucy felt drops falling in her shoulder.

—For…give me..—Natsu squeezed his eyes. The barrier was imposed by Lucy, began to fall. Natsu was crying. Her weakness.

—I didn't know anything … And..I shouldn't have talked you in that way… I'm an idiot .—Natsu clenched her as he spoke.

—No ..— Lucy raised her hand to Natsu's cheeck.

— I didn't know where you go … I thought you wouldn't come back as ..- Natsu was interrupted.

—Forgive me, you. —Lucy left his arms and turned around, facing him.

—I thought i'd never see you again… I shouldn't have yell at you … Please ..- Natsu put his hands on Lucy's cheeks.

—It's my fault, i was acting like an idiot.. don't cry … please .. — Lucy put her hands over the Natsu's.

—No, I shouldn't have obliged you to go —Natsu looked at the floor.

—Maybe it wouldn't have happened if I had told you ..- Lucy stared at the floor.

—Last year… I didn't have the courage to say goodbye, that's why … I leave you a letter — Natsu narrated while holding hands with Lucy. —It was a mistake. I hurt you. You don't know how much i'm sorry. —Natsu looked at her. The talk they were going to have, was happening. His hands were shaking.

—I'm so sorry Natsu. You're always worrying about me and i was just being… —Lucy hugged him stronger.

—I'm sorry for yelling, Lucy. —Natsu apologized watching at her brown eyes and hugged her.

—I'm sorry for treating you in that way. —Lucy responded to the hug and rested her face in his shoulder. Natsu pressed his body against hers, and slid back.

—What are you doing?! —Lucy yelled blushing. Natsu hugged her tightly while she was on top of him.

—You're dying of cold, Lucy. —Natsu smiled.

—W-Warm … —Lucy said as Natsu's strong arms were around her body. She could feel his heart beating fast and the warmth of his chest.

—Lucy… I…I want you to trust me again…I know i hurt you when i left but…I was trying to be stronger so i can protect the guild, my family…to protect you. —Natsu said softly, blushing.

—Natsu… —Lucy stared at his eyes.

—Tell me…H-How are you feeling…right now? —Natsu asked softly in her ear.

—It feels so warm, Natsu. — Lucy smiled. That's how her house used to be. Warm.

—Look, i'm really sorry…I didn't know you were feeling like that…your parents..—Natsu pressed his face to her shoulder.

—We used to celebrate Christmas, together then i saw Bisca, Alzack and Azuka and i just felt kind of jealous of them…isn't it stupid? —Lucy gave a false laugh.

—It isn't. I'm sorry for forcing you to come. —Natsu apologized one more time.

—Thank you for worrying about me. —Lucy rested her face in his warm chest. She could hear his heart beating. It was fast.

—I haven't given you my present yet —Natsu smiled excitedly.

—D-Do you have a gift for me? —Lucy asked, blushing.

—Course!… It must be around here —Natsu slid his hand down his legs. While he is rummaging something in his pocket.

—I don't have a..gift for you, Natsu ..— Lucy was interrupted by Natsu. Who sat and sat her in his lap.

—Here it is! - Natsu pulled a hanging out of his pocket. Fairy tail brand.

—Natsu … It's beautiful …— Lucy looked excited as she took it.

—Open it. —Natsu smiled.

—E-Eh? —Lucy looked confused. Noting the pendant.

— Come on, open it, Lucy. —Natsu said excitedly.

—H-How am i suppo..— Lucy suddenly opened it. Inside was a picture of her and her parents at Christmas.

—So, you'll also have them with you, in Christmas. —Natsu smiled —Lucy was speechless admiring the gift.

—A-And? —Natsu was nervous waiting for her reply. Lucy let out a sob.

—I…Love ..it — Lucy said with tears of happiness.

—It's a relief because I didn't know what ..— Lucy hugged him and they fell in the cold snow.

—Thank you, Natsu. —Lucy confessed in his ear.

—No need to thank, Lucy. —Natsu ran his hands down her back. —Hey! What was that? —A Ball of snow fell on the head of Natsu. When both looked up, they were under a tree full of snow … and a mistletoe.

—M-Mistletoe? —Lucy looked at Natsu blushing.

—Wh-What's that? There are a lot of them in Fairy tail! —Natsu replied innocently.

—A Mistletoe is a magical plant …- Lucy began to explain nervous.

—Magical? What does it do? —Natsu asked curiously, Lucy was on his legs.

—It's said that should … K-K-kiss with the person who is with you at the time of being under the mistletoe … and it will bring you fertility and luck … Love. —Lucy replied, blushing as she watched the mistletoe.

—I see …— Natsu watched Lucy's face.

—B-But don't worry, we don't have to do it —Lucy said.

—Is that why you're blushing? —Natsu asked directly.

—¡I-I-I-I'm not blushing! —Lucy yelled, blushing.

—What you plan to give me for Christmas, Lucy? —Natsu suddenly asked her as he watched the mistletoe.

—W-Well i …was thinking..—She was interrumpted when Natsu took her shoulders.

—Then I'll take this as my Christmas present. —Natsu Smiled with a slight blush, and he pressed Lucy's shoulders.

—What thin..— Natsu kissed Lucy. Natsu closed his eyes, his cheeks were flushed, Lucy felt Natsu's warm lips on hers, her eyes were open. Slowly she closed her eyes and her hands went to the back of Natsu. They parted slowly and looked into their eyes, blushing.

—How many times can I use this gift? —Natsu asked blushing.

—W-What …—Natsu put his hands on her cheeks and their lips were about to join again. —W-Wait, Natsu! —Lucy pushed his shoulders back.

—W-What? —Natsu looked confused.

—T-This … kind of things you do with the person you love… D-Do you undestand? — Lucy was explaining flushed.

—Hmmm, so how do I know when I love someone? —Natsu asked again. Lucy's heart went out of control.

—W-Well .. It's strange … But when you want more than anything in the world, the happiness of another person, even with yours in game… It's when you act, you think, just so other person to be happy, even if it's not with you .. T-That's love. —Lucy smiled, her cheeks kept its blush.

—Lucy. —Natsu looked into her eyes, seriously. His cheeks were flushed.

—.. W-What happens? —Lucy looked flushed.

—That's all I want for you. —Natsu Smiled.

—E-Eh? —Lucy didn't understand his words.

—I love you, Lucy. —Natsu kissed her again. This time, he slid his thumb across her cheek.

—Natsu..—Lucy looked at him.

—W-What? —Natsu looked at her. His hands were shaking. And his heart was beating. Lucy was sitting on his legs, they were face to face.

—That's what i want for you too — Lucy gently put their foreheads together

—S-So? —Natsu asked blushing. —Lucy nodded—

—I love you, Natsu —Lucy kissed him. Natsu had his hands in her back, and she has hers in his neck. When they separated, they slowly opened their eyes, and they looked at each other blushing.

—I-I-I guess…this is the best Christmas present i ever had —Natsu smiled while blushing.

—N-No need to thank for it —Lucy answered looking at his chest, nervous. —She passed his hands under his jacket and hugged his back. It was even warmer inside.

—A-Are you cold? —Natsu asked nervous while passing his hands through her back.

—P-P-Pretty…much —Lucy said resting her face in his chest.

—We should return to your house, don't you think? —Natsu asked her in her ear.

—I think… so —Lucy answered sleepy. Natsu's heart was calming her.

—You need to move, so i can stand, Lucy. —Natsu told her softly in her ear.

—Warm… it's so warm…—Lucy pressed her chest to Natsu's chest and closed her eyes. —Natsu kissed her head—

— I guess, i need to take to your home…—Natsu smiled to Lucy who was sleeping in his chest.

Natsu stood, and took her in her arms, making sure she didn't feel cold at all. He pressed her body to his to keep warming her. When he reached her house, he took of her boats, and was blushing thinking if he should undress her. At the end, he laid her in the bed and put a bedspread above her. When he turned around, she wrapped his jacket. —Stay..—She said sofly.

—I guess, i'll keep warming you. —Natsu laid beside her, and crossed a arm around her.

—Merry Christmas, Lucy — Natsu kissed her forehead.


End file.
